


No name

by IndianaJones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndianaJones/pseuds/IndianaJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Под действием заклятия Стайлз превращается в маленького гаденыша с беличьим хвостом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No name

Дерек не любил белок. Он не был их чертовым преданным фанатом вообще ни в коей мере. Потому что белки зло. Они слишком активные, слишком стрекотливые и слишком белки. Не то чтобы раньше он так уж сильно обращал внимание на их существование, просто в последние три дня его жизнь превратилась в ад. Именно из-за белки.

Ну, фактически, не совсем белки, точнее. Подобрать точное название тому, во что под действием заклятья превратился Стайлз, они так и не смогли. Но уши с кисточками, огромный пушистый хвост и постоянный стрекот наличествовали.

Да, то, что теперь какое-то время Стилински не мог говорить по-человечески, отнюдь не уменьшило количества слов, вылетающих из его рта в секунду. Правда теперь они вообще потеряли всяческий смысл.

Как будто он был там раньше.

А еще Стайлз стал крошечным. Долбанная гиперактивная белка с незакрывающимся ртом, желанием что-нибудь спиздить и сгрызть, размером с ладонь Дерека.

По сути, Дерек не думал бы и об этой белке, но так сложилось, что опеку над заколдованным Стайлзом после коллективного мозгового штурма возложили на него. Дерек намекал, что аргумент «потому что ты ближе к природе, чем все мы» откровенная лажа, но после того, как мелкий пушистый паршивец покусал всех, кто пытался взять его в руки и спрятался у Дерека за шиворотом, спорить оказалось бессмысленно.

Тогда-то и начались проблемы. Нет, от Стилински всегда были какие-то проблемы, но тогда он хотя бы не жил с Дереком в одной квартире. Недавно обустроенной и с отличным новым ремонтом.

Ха-ха.

В первый же вечер, пока обнюхивал все вокруг, паршивец умудрился изодрать угол стены в холле, а из мелких обрывков обоев – устроить себе гнездо. При этом смотрел с такой довольной мордой, что Дереку безумно хотелось дать ему затрещину. Но он понимал, что рискует банально прихлопнуть Стайлза.

А Стайлз оказался нереально навязчивым.

Он и человеком-то был неугомонным, а уж сейчас, когда превратился в юркого резвого зверька, стал поистине невыносим.

Он носился по квартире со скоростью пули, и даже Дерек со своей звериной реакцией не мог уследить за ним. Потому не был готов к тому, что Стайлз спарашютирует ему на голову с люстры – когда успел туда залезть?! – и начнет там копошиться. Определенно, не был готов.

На ночь Дерек решил запереться в спальне, потому что боялся раздавить Стилински во сне. О, да кому он врет? Просто банально хотелось спокойно выспаться. Немного портили настроение мысли о раскуроченной гостиной, но перспектива крепкого сна, в коем-то веке, затмевала собой все. Ну и еще немного злорадство.

Как бы не так. Дерек явно недооценил хвостатого Стайлза.

Тот начал свое ночное путешествие с разбитой вдребезги вазы. Круто. Дерек отвалил за нее 99,50. Разозлившись, он отправился разбираться, но отчитывать оказалось некого. Потратив несколько минут на поиски мелочи, Дерек шумно потянул носом и ушел обратно в спальню. Он не мог понять, почему не чует Стайлза. То есть, формально конечно чуял его присутствие в квартире, но где именно – определить не мог. Видимо, тот был уж слишком мелким. Вот же пакость.

Второй раз Стайлз заявил о себе миру умудрившись включить телевизор на полную громкость. И Дерек проснулся от знаменитого Шварцнеггерского «аста ла виста, бейби», прогремевшего на весь лофт. Трясясь от беззвучной ярости, он выключил телевизор и на всякий случай вырубил рубильник электричества. Со Стилински станется повторить свою гадость. И с чувством не совсем глубокого, но все же удовлетворения отправился спать уже в третий раз.

Катастрофа случилась под утро.

Уже практически рассвело, когда Дерек открыл глаза и прислушался. Неясный шум беспокоил. Кажется, где-то бежала вода. Очень много воды. Он спустил ногу с кровати на пол и вздрогнул, неприятно шлепнув босой стопой о превратившийся в холодную мокрую кашу ковер.

Блядь.

В гостиной оказалось по щиколотку воды. Дерек даже открыл рот от изумления, не в силах справиться с эмоциями. Как? Господи, как Стайлзу это удалось?

Дерек бездумно таращился на океан, разверзшийся у его ног, и не сразу заметил Стилински, задорно гребущего к нему в ботинке. Греб он карандашом. И если бы Дерек не был так зол и шокирован сейчас, пожалуй, рассмеялся бы. 

\- Как, блядь? – тупо повторил он. На что Стилински остановился, замахал миниатюрными ручонками и заверещал как сорока. Ну или как белка. Один хрен – до зубовного скрежета и головной боли.

\- Заткнись! – оборвал его Дерек и, очнувшись, кинулся в ванную, где быстро закрыл кран. Пребывая все еще в стадии полнейшего охуения, он все же позвонил Айзеку и Скотту, велев тащить задницы к нему домой.

Стайлз все так же курсировал по гостиной в любимом ботинке Дерека и, кажется, наслаждался происходящим.

Интересно, его мозг все еще оставался человеческим или стал уже полностью беличьим? Тут Стайлз показал Дереку язык, потом крутанулся и вильнул хвостом. Вопрос отпал.

\- Я посажу тебя в банку, - прорычал Хейл.

И, видят боги, лучше бы он так и сделал.

Последствия потопа удалось полностью устранить только к вечеру следующего дня. Дерек насильно пытался сплавить Стайлза Скотту, но Стилински словно забыл, что Маккол его лучший друг. Он вырывался, стрекотал и снова залез на Дерека. Потом прижался к его шее и лизнул в мочку уха.

Извинения? Слабо верилось.

\- Ладно, хорошо, я понял, спать один ты не хочешь, - произнес Дерек, укоризненно смотря на виновато потупившегося Стайлза, который сидел посреди его кровати и прикрывал мордочку – или все же лицо? – хвостом. – Ты доходчиво объяснил прошлой ночью. И если бы ты был прежнего размера, то ты, понимаешь, это не сошло бы тебе с рук? С лап. С рук. Черт возьми, что у тебя там, а?

Тут Стайлз словно и сам только что озадачился тем, как именно выглядели его конечности. Он сел на попу, расставив в стороны свои крошечные ноги в джинсах, и посмотрел на собственные ладони. Вполне себе человеческие, хоть и в миниатюре. Дерек пытался скрыть, что его интересуют подробности Стайлзовой анатомии, но все же уселся на кровать рядом, а потом, и вовсе не удержавшись, посадил Стилински себе на ладонь. Тот поползал немного, устраиваясь поудобней, и снова сел, с любопытством поглядывая на Дерека. Хейл и сам не знал, зачем ему это, он просто рассматривал миниатюрного Стайлза и находил его милым.  
Господи, Дерек Хейл находил Стайлза Стилински милым.

Ладно, если взять в расчет пушистый хвост и уши кисточками, и размер, то это давало нехилую скидку.

Большим пальцем Дерек погладил Стайлзу хвост, и тот поначалу испугался, задергался. Видимо новоприобретенная часть тела оказалась весьма чувствительной. Но он быстро привык и даже зажмурился от удовольствия. Тут же, впрочем, застрекотав что-то одобрительное, судя по всему.

Всю ночь Стайлз проспал в основании шеи Дерека, уткнувшись носом в теплую кожу и еле слышно сопя. Это устраивало Хейла куда больше, чем разбитые вазы и потоп.

Утром Стайлз стырил у Дерека из-под носа орех. Хейл очень любил на завтрак кашу с орехами и фруктами, еще со школьных лет. Поэтому покупал фундук большими пакетами. Но Стайлзу понадобился орешек именно из тарелки Дерека. Он с улыбкой маленького маньяка-извращенца подобрался к заветному лакомству, обхватил его ручонками и собрался, было, дать деру, как Дерек подцепил когтем капюшончик его толстовки и приподнял Стайлза в воздухе, заставив заверещать от неожиданности и испуга. Но орех Стилински отдавать не желал ни под какими угрозами. В конце концов, Дерек вздохнул и отпустил его, фыркнув, когда Стайлз, улепетывая с кухни, смешно покачивал из стороны в сторону хвостом.

В общем-то, все более менее нормализовалось к вечеру третьего дня. За исключением того, что никто из стаи так и не смог найти хоть какую-либо информацию о возможном заклятии Стайлза. Оставалось только ждать возвращения Дитона, который, впрочем, по телефону сказал, что заклятие скорее всего спадет само, надо просто выждать. 

Сам же Стайлз вел себя довольно послушно. Ну, для Стайлза. Потому что во время похода в магазин он отказался сидеть в машине и поначалу выглядывал из кармана куртки Дерека, а потом и вовсе устроил себе забег по полке с игрушечными машинками. В одну даже умудрился протиснуться и порулить.

Дерек просто прикрыл глаза рукой.

Все осложнилось в один миг. Нет, даже не так. Все стало в один миг адом. Потому что Дерек Хейл еще никогда так не смущался, как в тот вечер, когда обнаружил маленького Стайлза-белку, во все глаза наблюдавшего за ним в душе. И все бы нормально, но Дереку прижало передернуть, давно не сбрасывал напряжение, со всяким бывает.

И вопреки всем законам логики и здравого мышления, под пытливым взглядом хвостатого Стилински у Дерека ничего не упало. Совсем наоборот, от волнения, стыда и жара, залившего его лицо и шею краской, он кончил почти мгновенно, спустив под струи воды такое количество спермы, что рот Стайлза открылся в пол-лица.

Это было очень-очень нездорово и хуево.

Пожалуй, если бы Стилински имел сейчас свои нормальные размеры, Дерек еще как-то мог бы смириться, но вот так… Эта кроха с огромными глазами, открытым мокрым ртом и хвостом, торчащим вверх как стрела, вводила Дерека в какую-то фрустрацию. Он не мог, не хотел, не имел права, черт возьми.

Но самое поганое, что возбуждение никуда не делось.

\- Исчезни, - нашел в себе силы прорычать Дерек. 

Но это же Стайлз. Пусть даже и белка. 

Стилински покачал головой и хитро улыбнулся. А потом все же сбежал, явно что-то задумав.

Дерек решил, что игнорировать ситуацию - самое оптимальное решение в этом случае. Он быстро вытерся, обернулся полотенцем и пошел в спальню, надеясь, что у Стайлза все же хватит такта свалить и забиться в угол.

Стайлз лежал на подушке, выставив кверху живот, и поглаживал себя по… Боже, Дерек хотел бы это развидеть! Нет, он не будет думать о члене Стайлза. Даже о члене обычного Стайлза. Об этом и говорить-то нечего.

Господи, за что ему такие муки?

\- Ты спишь в гостиной, - категорично заявил Дерек и для убедительности указал пальцем в нужном направлении. Но Стайлз и не думал слушаться. Не в этот раз, понял Дерек. Он поиграл желваками и попробовал еще раз: - В гостиной, или в банке.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся совсем по-человечески и что-то проверещал. Судя по всему, или обидное или саркастичное. Дереку хватило и выражения его лица. Внутри что-то дернулось, будто пружина распрямилась.

\- Ладно, - процедил он, - сам напросился.

Стайлз снова уставился во все глаза, видимо, сообразив, что вывел Хейла из себя. Дерек приблизился к кровати в мгновение ока, схватил Стайлза с подушки и когтем разорвал на нем всю одежду. Потом зажмурился, будто бросаясь в омут, и широко лизнул языком. Стайлз взвился, заверещал и попытался вырваться, но Дерек был неумолим. Он вылизывал мелкого Стилински вдоль и поперек, словно плитку шоколада, не оставляя ни одной складочки сухой, даже бесцеремонно раздвинул ему ноги, вылизав и там. Стайлз быстро успокоился и заткнулся. Но ненадолго. Совсем скоро он стал мелко дрожать и возбужденно пыхтеть. Дерек сейчас предпочитал не думать. Вообще. Иначе рискнул свихнуться. Он просто продолжал лизать горячего маленького Стайлза и с удивлением поймал себя на том, что сам почти урчит. Точнее порыкивает от удовольствия. Кажется, в этой комнате находилось двое извращенцев, и, помоги им Боже, они оба кайфовали от всего происходящего. 

Дерек немного увеличил скорость, вылизывая распластавшегося на ладони Стайлза все быстрее, пока в конце концов, тот не пискнул что-то, а Дерек не почувствовал солоноватую влагу у себя на языке.

Твою же мать.

Хейл рвано вдохнул и осторожно уперся лбом в Стайлза. Тот благодарно погладил Дерека и, приподнявшись, поцеловал. 

\- Если ты кому-нибудь скажешь… - убито пробормотал Дерек и тут же получил пяткой в лоб.

Среди ночи Дерек проснулся от невероятного блаженства, словно маленький, юркий язычок вылизывал головку его члена, разнося по всем нервным окончаниям тонны удовольствия. Приоткрыв глаза, он увидел Стайлза, самозабвенно оседлавшего его член, и работавшего языком с энтузиазмом электро-веника.

Прикрыв глаза рукой, Дерек обреченно рассмеялся, но тут же почувствовал подкатывающий оргазм. Отпихнув Стайлза, он кончил в пару движений руки.

Утром его снова разбудили чужие руки на члене. И в первое мгновение Дерек, пребывая в сонной неге, даже чуть развел ноги в стороны, давая руке больше доступа. А потом до него дошло. Руки были слишком большими. Ну, то есть, нормальными, человеческими. Дерек распахнул глаза и, стремительно краснея от воспоминаний о прошлой ночи, столкнулся взглядом со смеющимися карими глазами Стилински. Обычного, привычных размеров Стайлза.

\- Ничего не говори, - хрипло и, нет, совсем нет, ладно, самую малость умоляюще велел Дерек и предпочел просто закрыть глаза, надеясь, что все вдруг станет как прежде, и Стилински исчезнет из его кровати.

\- И не собирался, - Дерек как раз успел снова посмотреть на Стайлза, чтобы заметить, как тот плотоядно облизнулся. – Я решил, что моему рту есть другое отличное применение. Закончу то, что не смог ночью.

И он нырнул под одеяло с головой.

**Author's Note:**

> Я выкладываю текст в первый раз, поэтому не очень разобралась с ворнингами, если что-то указала неправильно, пожалуйста, поправьте меня:)


End file.
